Abducted
by damienasher
Summary: Finn and Puck get kidnapped. "Even if you get away, we'll still have your friend." Warning: rape.
1. Chapter 1

"Please get your hands off me." Puck heard coming from somewhere near him in the parking lot. The voice wasn't as assertive as the words themselves would have suggested, but the familiarity of the voice caused him to investigate the altercation. As he rounded a mid-size SUV he was surprised to see two men cornering Finn. They were much too old not to stand out wandering a high school campus. He could not muster any rational scenario for what he was seeing take place in front of him. Something was very wrong with the situation.

It was then that he noticed how the demeanor of the man holding Finn against the side of the vehicle. His grip on Finn was eerily tight and the way he was leaning over the teenager was obviously meant to intimidate.

Finn and the men noticed Puck's presence.

"Noah, get out of here." Finn said quickly, changing his submissive posture to one slightly pushing back against the man. Puck immediately felt his heart skip a beat at the use of his first name. It was an easy code to crack, something was horribly wrong.

Puck had no time to react before the man holding his friend pulled out a gun and leveled it at Finn's chest. The man was looking straight at Puck who could not hide his shock and panic.

"No, Get the fuck over here, Noah." The man demanded, adding the teen's name in a taunting manner. The second man made his way over to Puck when he made no motion to do as he was told. "What the fuck is going on?" Puck questioned desperately, wondering why the man approaching him was smiling in such a creepy way. "What do you want?" He added as the man took hold of him. He was pretty sure the guy was armed as well and wasn't going to take the chance of testing him to find out.

Before he knew it Puck was being dragged into the back seat of a large black vehicle. The man holding him was not fazed at all by his resistance. The guy was twice his size and even stronger then he looked. He took this opportunity to reveal his own weapon, also a small handgun, and place the barrel of the gun underneath Puck's jaw.

"Don't try anything stupid." The man said, then noticed the concern in Puck's eye's as he watched Finn being forced towards the front passenger side door. He realized the boys must be more than random classmates. "Even if you get away, we'll still have your friend." He decided to add.

"What do you want with us?" Puck quickly responded, looking at the man. He did not get a response.

As Finn was forced to sit in the vehicle the man next to Puck leaned forward and grabbed him by the hair, pinning him to the seat and placing his gun against his temple. In a few seconds the boys' other abductor was starting the vehicle and they were making their way out of the parking lot. As soon as Finn was no longer being held he glanced back at Puck. The man next to Puck made eye contact with him as well before returning the gun to its position below Puck's jaw. The man realized just how easily it was going to be to use the boys against each other to ensure their cooperation.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: no time to proof read. Wanted to get this up quickly. Suggestions and reviews would be great.)

Finn continued to turn back to glance at his friend, feeling somewhat guilty that Puck had stumbled upon the situation. Although he still had no clue why these men had chosen him to approach in the parking lot he could tell they had some sort of plan for him, and now Puck too.

Puck examined the man next to him, who still had a faint smirk present as he looked back at the boy. He wondered how the hell the guy could be enjoying something like kidnapping two kids out of a high school parking lot. The man wasn't nervous at all. Puck began to slowly slide away from the man, uneasy about being so close. The man only seemed amused at this. Puck tried to convey as much defiance as possible in his eyes, wanting to mask his fear, but the man responded by putting his gun back in his waistband and grabbing Puck's arm.

"Pull over as soon as we get out of the city." He instructed the man driving. "I think we are gunna need to tie this kid up. He seems a bit feisty." The man explained with a laugh.

Neither of the boys liked the idea of being subdued by their captors and their anxiety increased.

The man driving took this opportunity to glance at Finn, who looked back, terrified. He, unlike Puck, did not have the drive or attitude that would encourage resistance. He wished he were as brave as Puck was being but was only barely able to refrain from shaking in fear.

When they reached the edge of town and were only surrounded by open fields the man driving pulled over. Puck watched the man holding him reach into a bag on the floor and pull out a roll of duct tape. The man then opened the door and pulled Puck roughly from the vehicle and threw him on the ground.

Puck immediately attempted to get up and turn to run, knowing being bound would only leave him more vulnerable to his captors. The man was on him in seconds, pulling his arms behind his back as he was barely getting on his feet and beginning to dart away. The man was able to wrap the duct tape around Puck's wrists enough to secure his arms behind his back.

"Get the fuck off me!" Puck screamed and attempted to kick at the man who ripped an extra piece of tape to place over Puck's mouth.

"You need to shut the fuck up and not piss me off anymore." The man said grabbing Puck's jaw and forcing eye contact. "Or I can throw you on the floor and beat you until you're feeling a little more cooperative." He added and Puck stopped resisting and instead concentrated on catching his breath, which was extremely difficult with duct tape over his mouth.

The man grabbed the front of Pucks shirt and slammed him into the side of the car, pinning him with one arm and opening the front passenger door with his free hand. He had a hold of Finn while his partner came around the car and took the duct tape to bind the other boy. Finn watched Puck being taken towards the back of the vehicle and then looked at the man now pulling him from the vehicle and pushing his back against the side door. The guy grabbed Finn by the neck and harshly slammed his head against the vehicle, forcing his head back.

"You aren't going to be giving me any trouble are you?" The man taunted, knowingly. Finn didn't respond, wanting the situation to defuse. After a few moments the man loosened his grip.

"Put your hands together." He instructed and bound Finn's wrists in front of his body as soon as the teenager obeyed.

Finn was then led to the back of the vehicle and forced into the open trunk-space face down next to Puck.

The man who had tied Puck was now in the middle seat of the SUV with his gun pointed at the back of Puck's head.

"Head down, eyes down, boys." He instructed. "No looking up." He added. The boys were not going to be able to see where they were being taken. This added a new element to their fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn could not tell how long they had been driving. His heart was racing and he was desperately trying to think of a way out. He wished he could talk to Puck, who was looking up at him, dirty and roughed up from his attempt to get away, the duct tape on his mouth preventing any semblance of communication. Finn wasn't sure what he should think of the fact that his hands were bound in front of him and no gag was restraining him from yelling out or anything. He was a bit ashamed of the obviousness of his submissive nature. He didn't understand why Puck was so ok with the idea of pissing the men off and getting hit or worse in the process.

When the vehicle finally came to a stop the boys exchanged anticipatory glances. They both wondered what fate awaited them. Darkness surrounded them as the familiar sound of a garage door shut out most of the light. This would make escaping even more impossible. Finn was the first to be dragged into the house and moments later Puck was harshly pulled into the room. It seemed to be a dinning room area and both of the boys were forced to sit in chairs facing away from the table, with only a few feet between them.

Puck was yelling inaudible slurs at the men through his gag and Finn sat watching his friend as well as looking to the men for reactions. The one who had thrown Puck around walked slowly towards the kitchen, pulling a knife from the butcher's block near the sink.

"Oh fuck." Finn finally spoke, quietly and without even realizing he had formed words.

His heart was pounding as he worriedly glanced over at his best friend, who's eyes were wide.

"Yeah," the man said satisfied with the torment of his slow walk towards the boys. "You're gunna learn when to shut up, kid." He said glaring at Puck while tracing his finger along the knife as he got closer.

Finn panicked. "You don't need to do that." He said matter-of-factly, finding courage fueled by an instinctual protectiveness for Puck. "He isn't going to do anything. We are going to do what you want. We understand… with the guns… and knives… that you're in control here. We are just scared. Tell us what you want so we can help you get it." He was happy the words came out stronger than he felt. He was trying to reason with the men as a survival technique, but was disheartened when he heard the men laugh at his words.

"If you only knew what we wanted." The man said smiling and looking at his partner.

The boys didn't like the sound of that.

The man turned around and placed the knife on Finn's throat. "You wouldn't be so willing." He said lifting the teen's jaw with the knife.

Puck was screaming through his gag at the sight of the man so close to hurting Finn like that.

"I think you should take this one into the room for now." The man said looking down at Finn with a sickening smile before stepping out of the way and turning the knife on Puck.

As Finn was grabbed by the other man he heard Puck screaming in agony. He glanced over in time to see the knife cutting through pucks clothing and starting to pierce the skin on his chest.

"No!" Finn screamed loudly, now struggling wildly to get to his friend. He wanted, no needed, to help Puck in that moment. He couldn't stand the thought of his friend bound and helpless in the hands of the sadistic captor.

"Don't hurt him!" He screamed before the man holding him placed a hand roughly over his mouth and dragged him down the hallway.

(A/N: I'm sorry to those who expected it to go a different way but it is going to get sexual. If you hate it, feel free to let me know. I'm open to writing something less dark for those of you who aren't into this one.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: warning: rape in this chapter.)

Puck stopped screaming when the man pulled the knife away. He expected the cut to be worse, and was thankful the man stopped when he did.

The man was eerily gazing down; he found the teen's fierce green eye's enticing. They were wild and filled with fear. Just how he liked it.

The man could tell the boy was worried about his friend. They could no longer hear the banging on the walls caused by Finn's resistance and struggle.

"We're going down to the basement for a bit." The man said to Puck casually, staring at the teen for an extra few moments before taking hold of him. Puck was not going without a fight, fearful of what awaited him. He could do very little being restrained and the man's anger caused him to shove Puck down most of the steps down to the basement. Puck could not brace himself for the fall and hit the cement hard on his side. He rolled onto his back trying to ignore the pain.

The man stood over him with that same smirk that was making Puck's stomach turn.

He then walked up the stairs and returned with a black bag, which he tossed aside. He then bent down and ripped the duct tape from Puck's mouth. "No one can hear you scream down here." He explained with a quick glance to catch the teen's reaction. He was making his way across the room and for the first time Puck noticed, with absolute horror, that there was a video camera in the corner. The man switched the recording device on and Puck followed the man's gaze to the dirty mattress on the floor behind him.

"No." Puck said breathlessly. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked quietly, knowing the answer.

The man ignored Puck and was instead smiling to himself as he retrieved a knife and padlock from his bag. He walked up the stairs to lock the door closed from the inside. Puck realized he'd need to know where the key was to have any chance at escaping. The man's actions made a bit more sense as he bent down and proceeded to cut the duct tape binding Puck's wrists together.

"It'd be too easy with you bound like this." He said as he cut. "It's always better with a fight. Let's see what you've got kid." He said before walking over to his bag and pulling something out to put in his pocket and then placing the knife back in the bag and zipping it closed.

When he faced Puck again the teen was standing and ready to fight.

"You're fucking sick." Puck spat at the man.

"You have no fucking idea." The man said back, in blatant excitement.

The guy lunged at Puck who immediately swung at the man. He was happy to get a few hit's in but the man had hold of his arm much faster than he would have hoped. He began kicking and pulling away once he could no longer pull his arms from the man's grip. Puck was no match for the guy who too easily forced Puck's body around and pinned the teen against his body with one arm. He was then walking backward towards the mattress and Puck's attempts to free himself only became more desperate.

"Let go, you fucking bastard!" he screamed as loudly as he could. The man responded by throwing him down onto the mattress. The guy was on Puck in seconds, pinning the teen's hands above his head and forcing his knees between Puck's legs.

"That didn't get you very far." The man said referring to Puck's defiance. "Once I teach you who's in control here, you'll learn to obey." He added with a tilt of his head.

Puck continued to struggle, his eyes conveying his defiance. "No fucking way." He responded.

The man then, somewhat expertly, turned Puck's body over. Puck let out a grunt as he realized how desperate his situation was getting. He knew how vulnerable he was and a few moments later felt the man bite down on his neck.

Puck screamed as the man's teeth broke skin. He heard the man laugh.

"Keep screaming." The guy said softly, mouth right next to Puck's ear. "It's making me hard."

Puck frantically tried to move from beneath the man's body as he felt the guy grinding on him. His arms were being held at his side and the man then shifted his weight onto one of them, rendering it useless. Puck could barely move his other arm to stop the man pulling up his shirt and continuing to bite down on his body.

Each bite was slow and torturous. Puck could not stop the screams that escaped his lips. He felt warm blood trickle down his side.

"Stop. Please stop." He finally said after the fourth bite. "It hurts. Fuck it hurts." He said ceasing his struggling. The man repositioned himself so that he could again whisper in Puck's ear. "Don't fucking move." He said fiercely before getting up, pulling Puck's shirt off as he did so.

Puck didn't resist and instead reached back to assess his wounds. When the man returned he immediately grabbed at Pucks jeans, which reignited the teen's resistance.

"No. No." Puck said turning and pushing the man's hands away. A moment later Puck was choking. The man had grabbed his neck so harshly that it stunned the teen, giving the man the opportunity to unbutton and unzip Puck's jeans. He then used his grip on Puck's neck to violently throw him down onto his back. The mixture of shock and pain from the force and hitting of his open wounds caused Puck any chance he had; the man pulled Puck's boxers and jeans off as he stood up.

Puck then instinctively moved backwards and away from his attacker. "Don't do this." He said looking up at the man who was admiring his captive.

Puck then noticed what the man had grabbed out of his bag a few moments ago, handcuffs. "I'm getting impatient." The man explained with a shrug.

The man was, again, surprisingly quick as he had Puck's wrists behind his back and was placing the handcuffs on before Puck could really do anything. The pressure on his wounds was painful and he winced as he was pulled up and onto his knees. The man maneuvered himself behind the teen on the mattress, getting his knees between Puck's legs with some difficulty caused by Puck's resistance.

Puck was still trying to pull free from the man as a grip on the back of his neck forced his face into the mattress. The position was more than uncomfortable and Puck knew what was coming.

"Please, please don't. Don't do this. Please." Puck begged, although he knew it was pointless.

The man behind him pulled lube out with his free hand managed to get enough on his hand to insert his finger into Puck. The teen grunted at the intrusion and screamed at the brutal insertion of an additional finger and then another. The man was so turned on by the teen's pain that he could barely contain himself. He didn't care how much it hurt Puck, as he decided he needed to fuck the teen then.

As he thrust into Puck he shoved the teen's face down to contain the deafening noise. He then managed to go somewhat slowly. "Stop! Stop! Fuck! Stop!" were the only words Puck could manage to get out through the pain. The man didn't last long and the ordeal was over minutes after the man got his entire length in. He was overcome by pleasure added to by the teen's virgin ass and repetitive screams.

"That was fucking great." The man said in ecstasy as he collapsed onto Puck.


	5. Chapter 5

Every fiber of Finn's being was screaming in alarm as he was dragged away from his friend. He so much wanted to protect Puck, yet moments later his instincts reminded him of his own personal danger.

His captor shoved him onto the floor in a bedroom towards the end of the hall. Having his hands tied in front of him allowed him to brace his fall somewhat. He then rolled to his side to look up at the man looming in the doorway. Finn was being eyed thoroughly and it made him uneasy.

"There is something about you" his captor began "maybe it's your innocence" he pondered, now stepping directly over Finn and lifting his head by his hair. "that I just want to fucking destroy." He finished, with pure hatred in his eyes.

In seconds he pulled Finn up and leaned him over the bed. Finn felt the man grabbing at his belt buckle, undoing it and his pants quickly. The teen was too petrified to resist as his pants were lowered to his ankles.

"Don't you dare fucking move." The man said even more fiercely, obviously aroused.

Finn was surprised to be released and heard a few strange noises behind him before feeling the sharp pain of his own belt striking his bare ass.

Finn grunted in pain and heard the man chuckle before delivering three more violent blows.

The teen was trying to be as quiet as possible and was relieved that the man stopped striking him for a few seconds but then screamed loudly as he was violated with two of the man's fingers.

"Shut the fuck up, kid." The man said holding Finn's face to the bed sheets by the back of his neck.

"Please stop." Finn begged, crying into the sheets.

"It'll be quick." Was his captor's smug reply.

"Oh and keep crying," he continued, "It turns me on so fucking much," he said as he entered the teen.


End file.
